Gohan Evil Saga
by LaZaRuS1
Summary: Gohan can no longer control his darker side , his sayan genetic memory makes him remember........
1. No control

Gohan sat at what was now his desk at a job he never cared about but that he worked at to make sure his mom was happy . He hadnt fought or trained since his father had fused with the eternal dragon . He was loosin control , he didnt understand why it was happening . Rage and nothing else kept him going , rage towards what he had no idea but it was making him loose all control of ki .   
* He was MaKel of the Tari why was on Earth ? He questioned himself , wondering if he was being punished , having to wander around his so called "brethren" . The planet Vegeta had been destroyed and with it all hope for reuniting our races had been destroyed . Why was he wacthing this plane.... than he felt it , a power that was so close to that of his ancestors that fear hit him with such power that he lost control and allowed his power to go uncheckd but as soon as he did he hid it one again and hoped no one had felt it .   
*Tien was medating , as he did often, when he felt it . Something more powerful than hed ever felt but just as quckly as he felt it , it was gone . As if trigered by the last energy he felt Gohan's at first but something completly alien was there something that wasnt Gohan , something darker...... . * Gohan stared at his office , at what hed done . He looked at the dust that had once been his desk and smiled , he didnt know why but he did . He left and was on his way to his apeartment when he was stopped in his tracks by a group of thugs . What did they want his wallet ? "Get away from me now and I might allow one of you 5 to live so that you can burry the other four " he didnt know where the words came from but he let them come and he liked it . The first attacked him head on hoping to pierce his skin with the knife he carried in his right hand . He rushed at gohan heading full force towards his stomach and Gohan allowed it , when the knife didnt pierce but but slid down the attackers hand slitting open the skin . Gohan allowed him to savor his pain but for a few second before he grabbed his shoulder and crushed every bone and muscle into a mush that somehow reminded him of his desk and how it looked right about now . The others saw this and began to run , he grabbed the closest and took to the air . Without a second thought a the surge of power that always came with ki blast came and went that quickly and what was left was destruction and death of city of people . He remmemberded that he still held one of them and dropped him into the center of the dying blast . He would be slightly chared but still alive right before he hit the ground and than it would be over .   
*Tien was already on his way to Gohans to ask him about earlier when he witnessed the darkness that must have taken over Gohan . There was no time to stop him and it would have been suicide to go up against him . He hadnt seen any ki attack hed only seen Gohan on the ground than in the air than an explosion , than hed seen the death of the thug and that was the only reason he knew that is must have been Gohan . Gohan had been ignoring his power but the short amount of time tien had to get away was over . He looked Gohan over and saw a streak of gold running through his hair . He could run but he wouldnt get far , he would use his solar flare and hope to god Gohan would be gentel on an old friend . He pulled on energy from the sun causing it to flash in the sky and send powerful wave of light towards the area it was ebing pulled to , he might have a chance he might actually get awa....... . *What was left of tien fertalized the ashes of the city . Gohan remembered , he remembered who he was and what he was to become . He heard a voice that rang with power speaking to him from inside his own mind " Know the legacy that is yours , you are of the Tari , the first people . A poeple with such power that they wre seperated by the Kai's so as to stop there power from growing . They were split into three races , The Sayans on Vegtea who were given the savagery and love of war of the Tari but limited access to there power , they were left in the hands of those who first lived on Vegeta an advanced race who would teach them and guide them . Than there was the Humans of Earth who were given limitless power but none of the Tarian will to use it . Finally there is the Jaafah who were given the planet Prima the home the first people , they are all that was Tarian but with only a fraction of the power , yet they reign over the Univers and all its people ." The voice left with one thought echoing in Gohans mind "AVENGE US!"  
  
  
If you want more ask 


	2. What it means to be forever

Gohan dreamt , he dreamt not of who he was but of who ha had been . In the time before the Kai's had seperated his people , there had been war . War between the the Templar , holly warriors sworn to the defense of Tari , and the Vache , the unlcean . Long even before the war there had been a group of Tari who dared to become gods , they had wanted more than the immortality that all Tarians were born with , they sought perfection through the fusion with other races . They soon formed a new race , the Vache , they had lost all there semblance to normal Tarians and with that there immortality ......... Gohan saw a station of some sort floating above a planet he knew to be his home , Tari . The walls were lined with men with golden hair that strecthed to there lower backs , they seemed to stand out against the blackness of space all except one who seemed as though he were nothing but a shadow , a dark black cloak covered him completly as he sat medatating in what looked like the brig . Two guards opened his cage and moved there hands to stand him up , he looked up before they reached him and two cold green eyes looked up and they suddenly thought better of it and allowed him to stand himself . The soldiers jet black boots beat on the halls of the ship while the cloaked man simply glided at there side " As though he were death himself " the soldier thought as he looked at him . As soon as the soldier had thought it the man had looked up but the soldier had learned better than to look into his eyes again . They came into what seemed to be the great hall of the ship , soldiers lined walls reaching to a man who stood in its center , a man distiguishable only by his eyes , though they all had the same cool green eyes as the stranger only this man shared his fury . " Who are you ? " quaked the man who showed himself to be the leader of those he knew to be the Vache . The man allowed allowed his cloak to fall reavealing a tail that wrapped around his waist yet still touched the floor , a stream of jet black hair stood tall and across his body , accented by the deep red of a cape buckled in gold . He spoke in nothing less than a whisper yet the hall of the ship shoke with his power " I am of the Tari , I am templar , a holy warior , killer of the false gods and destroyer of those who are unclean . " He paused and allowed the fear in them to build , he smiled and walked down the hall looking every man in the eye as he proclaimed " I am Kell , and for those of you who do not know , I am death made flesh , for you the unclean . " Rage flashed in his eyes and a smile crept on his face as he waged war on a city . * The man , the templar , the god who attacked us gave no mercy . He rose and and allowed his cape to fall to the ground , as if time slowed by his command it seemed to take ages to hit the ground but before it did twelve of my comrades had fallen . I ran towards him hoping to cacth him from the back hoping to atleast slow him but his tail seemed to be in wait and wrapped around my neck " Monster......." * The man was one of the strongest among them yet he died as the beasts tail crushed the life from his body . His arms seemingly laid at his side while an invisble hand made combat with a dozen men . One word seemed to escape as the last words of all the dieing soldiers , not a word a name , Mikan . The iron city shook with Kell's power , yet no man , no templar could face an army of this magnetude alone . A a dozen ki blast with enough intensity was thrown at him yet the ship held as he deflected over and over again . The ship help more than he had believed and held agaisnt all there attacks , they would not hold against his . A ki blast hit him in the back exiting through his stomach . He let no one escape him yet they came and they came . He screamed and the halls of the ship struggled to hold together , all his power was released and the ship destroyed . In the ruins of the once great iron city , above the great planet Tari the Templar lay motionless . Yet even as the metal drifted apart and the bodies of the Vache grew pale , the templar grew stronger . He looked out at nothing , no he looked at Gohan who now stood ahead of him . "This is what it means to be templar, this is what it means to be forever.............................  
  
  
If you want more ask 


End file.
